Distributed key-value storage systems are database management systems that have recently been developed to handle the storage of massive amounts of data. These distributed key-value storage systems use commodity hardware and are easily and massively scalable.
Some types of digital data consist of large objects that need to be stored in a database management system as a single entity. For example, digital media, such as images, music, and videos, are typically managed as single entities in a database management system. These entities are often referred to as binary large objects, or “BLObs” (or “BLOBs” or “Blobs”). Distributed key-value storage systems are increasingly being used to store digital media, such as BLObs. With the growing use of distributed key-value storage systems to store large amounts of digital media, there is a need to adapt distributed key-value storage systems to efficiently manage BLOb storage.